How About Spin The Bottle?
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: The New Recruits decided to play spin the bottle! Its cuter then it sounds lol rr!


Since I love them so much, I've decided to write a new recruit fic!  
  
Elfin: Yay!  
  
Yup, and they even have more then two speaking lines each ::gasp::  
  
Elfin: so why are you still here?? Read dammit!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
How About Spin the Bottle?  
  
"Bobby, I'm bored!" Jubilee exclaimed, slamming her head onto the kitchen table "There's absolutely nothing to do around here!"  
  
"We could always ask the Professor to drive the—"  
  
"Don't even."  
  
Bobby chuckled a bit. He liked Jubilee, she was his best friend after all but as of the past few months they've been getting closer. Boyfriend and girlfriend closer. He liked to make her laugh and see her smile but, what he'd like more is to see her wanting the same.  
  
"Hey Bobby."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you… I mean umm."  
  
Bobby gulped.  
  
"Uhh—"he managed to stutter out opening a cabinet slowly "Would I what?"  
  
Jubilee giggled a little, pushing away from the table.  
  
She loved to play little games like this with him. He was always too cute to tease!  
  
"Would you get me some cereal from the cabinet? I want the lucky charms."  
  
Bobby sighed and threw her the box.  
  
"I wish they could just make a cereal with marshmallow." she stated "They're too good!"  
  
Just when Bobby was about to say something, Amara and Tabitha busted into the room laughing.  
  
"Did you always do crazy things like that with the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Yea… We were like one big happy family!"  
  
"What's their secret?" Jubilee asked walking over to them "I'm about to die of boredom over here!"  
  
Tabitha smiled, leaning all of her weight onto her side. (If that made sense to you...)  
  
"I know a couple of things that could spice this place up!" Tabitha cheerily stated swinging open the refrigerator door.  
  
The gang just looked at her in confusion, wondering of what the blonde bombshell could be thinking.  
  
She then came out of the fridge with a bottle, swiftly gulping down the liquid and tossing it to Amara.  
  
"Tabitha you're not suggesting we—"  
  
"Yup!" she stated hoping onto the table "It'll be way fun!"  
  
"Yea but—"  
  
"Oh come on Amara! It'll be worth it… Besides, maybe you could give Ray some lovin'."  
  
"Tabitha!" Amara giggled turning to Jubilee "Are you in?"  
  
"Yup. Are you?"  
  
"Yea I guess."  
  
"What about you Bert?" Tabitha stated motioning towards Bobby.  
  
"Of coarse I'm in! I've been waiting for this all day!"  
  
"Good! Now all we need are the others." Jubilee said.  
  
"They're all in the TV room." Amara stated walking out of the room "They said something about Jerry Springer uncut."  
  
Within a minute the four left the kitchen advancing to the TV room.  
  
You see, when there was nothing else to do you could always find everyone in the following places:  
  
TV room, backyard, and kitchen.  
  
Since it was raining out and the only people in the kitchen have left, the TV room was the obvious choice. Plus Amara already knew they were there.  
  
Once they reached they're destination, they couldn't help but gasp at the television.  
  
"Bitch he's my man!"  
  
"No way boy! He's mine!"  
  
"But he's your brother!"  
  
"Well he's your daddy!"  
  
"Ohhhhh." Everyone said leaning closer to the television.  
  
"Jerry, jerry." The TV audience chanted, shouting out obscenities here and there.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
He hated shows like this. They were always too staged to stand.  
  
"Alright, alright shows over." He stated shutting off the television.  
  
"Hey! We were watching that!" Ray barked angrily, quickly standing up.  
  
"Whoa calm down!" Bobby said raising his hands up, like a surrender.  
  
"Bobby how could you? It was such a great episode!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping on the couch "It was: I'm a homosexual in love with my midget hermaphrodite father and my nymphomaniac aunt wants him too!"  
  
Amara flashed a face of disgust quickly folding her arms. Tabitha noticed this, taking the stand immedialty.  
  
"Uh that's great and all but we've got a better idea of fun." she stated walking out of the room "If you're interested, follow."  
  
As soon as she left the room everyone followed, quickly forgetting their passed thoughts.  
  
Once Tabitha reached the living room, she plopped down onto the couch and sighed.  
  
"Alright, so who's up for a game of spin the bottle?"  
  
The group grew silent, all staring at each other for answers.  
  
"I'm in." Ray said breaking the silence "We have nothing better to do."  
  
Roberto was second to join, followed by Rahne then Sam.  
  
All eyes were now on Jamie.  
  
"Umm—"  
  
"Jamie, if you're not ready to play with us big kids, its ok." Ray stated snobbily, chuckling a bit.  
  
"I'm ready!" Jamie stated cutely, trying his hardest to seem tough "I'm defiantly playing!"  
  
"Well alright then!" Tabitha squealed, looking around at the group "Who goes first?"  
  
Another wave of silence fell upon the group, causing Bobby to get a bit annoyed.  
  
"Ill go." He said, taking the bottle.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief. No one ever wanted to spin first. It was way too awkward. The later turns were always the most comfortable ones.  
  
Bobby bit his lip, twirling the bottle. Once it stopped he gasped.  
  
"Yes!" his mind screamed looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Jubilee blushed a bit turning to the others.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"10 seconds." Roberto replied, running his hands together.  
  
The pair gazed at each other but quickly looked away.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Bobby said leaning in for the kiss.  
  
From the moment their lips met, till the time they parted sparks were flying.  
  
"Wow." Jubilee thought pulling away from Bobby "That was… Amazing."  
  
Bobby's thoughts were all too similar to Jubilee's. This just made him like her more.  
  
"I guess it's my turn to spin now, right?" she stated spinning it.  
  
Once it stopped she gasped.  
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!" all the guys shouted.  
  
"No, no!"  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
Incase you haven't figured it out yet, Jubilee had landed on Rahne… A girl.  
  
"This is too gross." Rahne said cringing "This has to be against the rules!"  
  
"Oh come on Rahne!" Sam said "You can't chicken out!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"It's just 10 seconds.  
  
"But she's a girl!" Jubilee complained pointing a finger.  
  
"Yea!" Rahne agreed.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better." Sam said leaning deeper into the couch "If one of us guys lands on another, we'll have to kiss them too."  
  
All the guys cringed, silently hoping it wouldn't happen.  
  
The pair looked at each other in disdain, closing their eyes and taking the plunge.  
  
Once they were finished, all the guys were glued.  
  
"You're all such perverts!" Rahne said blushing furiously "You all have better gotten a good look, because that's defiantly not happening again!"  
  
Jamie laughed to himself, slowly slipping the camera into Sam's pocket.  
  
"$10 dollars please."  
  
Sam flashed a wide smile, secretly handing the bill over to Jamie.  
  
Back to the game, Rahne had already begun to whirl the bottle.  
  
When it landed, she smiled sweetly showing her excitement.  
  
"This had to be staged." Tabitha whispered to Amara, who giggled in return.  
  
Without hesitation Rahne had practically pounced on Roberto, tackling him to the floor.  
  
It had well been over 2 minutes now causing the group to turn back to the game.  
  
"Well, we just lost two players." Tabitha stated coolly "Who's next?"  
  
"Ill go." Amara said quietly reaching for the bottle and spinning it.  
  
Once Tabitha realized it was about to land on her, she had to act quickly.  
  
"Logan!" she shouted "Is that you?"  
  
Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing turning towards the door.  
  
Once they did that, Tabitha pointed the bottle at Ray and sighed.  
  
"It must have been my imagination."  
  
The teens then said something about almost pissing themselves before Amara took a deep breath.  
  
"It landed on Ray." Her mind screamed, looking at him and then the bottle "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"  
  
Ray flashed a half smirk, pulling Amara into the kiss slowly.  
  
Once their lips met Amara smiled to herself in bliss. Mentally thanking Tabitha's spin the bottle idea.  
  
Before another two members could leave the game, Bobby broke up their kiss snickering.  
  
"Alright you two! Break it up."  
  
Ray growled, grabbing the bottle.  
  
"Your lucky its plastic." He said before taking it for a whirl.  
  
To everyone's amusement, it landed on Sam.  
  
"Uhh is it to late to not play?" Sam asked trying to get up.  
  
"Sit down!" Jubilee and Rahne barked scolding him with their eyes.  
  
"I am not kissing a guy!" Ray shouted shaking his head violently "No, no and no."  
  
"But ray, we had to—"  
  
"I don't care Jubilee. I just won't do it."  
  
"Neither will I." Sam agreed.  
  
"Stiffler and Jim did it!" Jamie said, referring to American Pie.  
  
"Yea but that was a movie." Ray stated "This is real life."  
  
As the gang agreed back and forth, Roberto leaned over to Rahne whispering something about "Should I?" in her ear.  
  
Once she nodded vigorously in response Roberto jumped up, pushing Ray's and Sam's faces into each other.  
  
Their lips met for a couple of seconds before they both pulled away spitting.  
  
"You dumb Spaniard!" Ray howled dashing after Roberto "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Me too!" Sam yelled trying his hardest to catch up.  
  
Before you knew it, everyone but Jamie and Tabitha got up and disappeared.  
  
"Well I guess it's just me and you kid." She stated batting her lashes "Shall we?"  
  
"I—Uhh—"  
  
Before he could even answer the question, Tabitha's lips grazed over his leaving him grinning like an idiot.  
  
"So, you want to catch the rest of Springer?"  
  
"I—"  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
And with that the game ended, leaving everyone with ass.  
  
The end.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Alright, I have to admit… The ending was pretty bad but, how was I supposed to kill it off??!  
  
Elfin: I don't know.  
  
Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^^ 


End file.
